When?
by lonelyOdette
Summary: Just when life is at it's best, 16 yr. old Emmy James gets Cancer. Will she ever get better, if so, then When? one of my 1st fanfics! Plz R


**CHAPTER 1**

_**E**_mmy James looked down at her legs in horror, she couldn't remember falling or any thing to cause the big black and blue bruises all across both her smooth legs. She then decided not to ware the plaid mini skirt she had picked out the night befor and slipped on some faded blue jeans instead.

Just as Emmy was finishing getting dressed her mother called from the kitchen, "Emmy, it's 7:15 you might want to start heading for school."

Emmy ran to the kitchen, "okay, bye mom," she whent over and kissed her mother on the cheek then gulped down the orange juice Helen handed her, grabbed a granola bar, slung her backpack onto her back, and jumped onto her bike.

Emmy loved riding her bike to school. She always felt so free with her hair blowing in the cool fall breeze. When she arrived at her beloved school she quickly chained her bike to the rack then ran in side to meet her friends.

* * *

"_**E**_mmy, hey Emmy!" Emmy turned around to see her best friend Ashley waving franticly at her. 

"Hey, Ashley, whats up?"

"Oh nothin' much, just Tim West asked me out!" Ashley said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, do you mean the Tim West you've had a crush on for like forever!" said Emmy also excited.

"Yep! thats the one. We're going to go see a movie on friday."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Hey maybe I can come over befor your date and help you with your hair and stuff."

"Oh, yes please! I can never seam to get my hair to look nice when I do it myself. Hey, could you maybe come to the mall with me after school and help me pick out an outfit for the date. you have such good taste in fashion.

"Oh sure! I would love to come. Maybe I could do a little shopping for myself tooBRING! BRING! the girls were interupted by the bell for first period. So they said their goodbyes and headed for their classes.

* * *

_**W**_hen Emmy reached her homeroom she headed straight for her usual seat by the window but, stopped short when she noticed a rather cute boy was already seated there. Since she was feeling kind of nice that day she didn't tell him that it was her desk and make him move like she normally would have done but, instead she sat in the unused desk behind it. 

When the boy noticed Emmy sit in the seat behind him he turned around, watched for a moment until she was seated than said in a cheerful voice "Hi, my name's Hayden Rivers, what's yours?"

"Oh, hi! I'm Emmy James...are you a new student here," said Emmy giving Hayden a half smile.

"Well yes, actually I am! My family and I just moved here from New York city."

"Wow! I've never been there!

By now most of the students were in the room and Mrs. Conway looked as if she wanted to start because she was standing and trying to make an anouncement.

"Everyone, as you can see we have a new student here today and I have the privlage of introducing him, that is if everyone would be quiet!" Mrs. Conway practically yelled.

After Mrs. Conway stopped yelling, most of the students stopped talking except for a few wisperers here and there. Mrs. Conway had Hayden stand in the front.

"Good, now that everyone is quiet, this is Hayden Rivers, he will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Does anyone have any questions the would like to ask Hayden?" said Mrs. Conway giving everyone a look that said "ask him a question or else!"

A prepy girl sitting across the room from Emmy raised her hand.

"Yes, Victoria?"said Mrs Conway letting the girl ask her question.

The girl flipped her hair then said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Do you have a girlfriend, Hayden?"

Emmy rolled her eyes as Victoria gave Hayden a sweet and sexy smirk.

Hayden smiled back at Victoria then said, "No, actually I don't have a girlfriend, well, at leased not any more."

A few more students asked Hayden some questions then Mrs. Conway had him sit back down.

* * *

So... what do ya think? Should I keep writing? Please tell me! 

-Stacey


End file.
